Sleep it up
by ibeatthebeat
Summary: No parents a houseful of teenagers what could possibly happen?  Gunter x Rocky Ty x CeCe and Tinka X psychotic.
1. Chapter 1

Sleep over it up

Ch 1: Our Opening night

Rocky's ' POV

"Soda, juice."

"Checkroonay."

"Smores ingredients, buttery popcorn."

" Indeed."

"Movies, scary and romantic.

"Aye aye captain."

" Crackers."

"Got it."

Weenies." I giggled at this don't get me wrong but weenies sounds funny, hee hee weenies.

CeCe rolled her eyes at this.

"Got it."

" Well " I said turning in the swivel chair to her we just have a…. omg only three hours to get ready for the sleepover!"

" Ahhhh!" CeCe yelped running to her room.

I smiled and began to get ready. Today we were going to have a sleepover with all of our friends at CeCe's house. Her mom was going out of town on a huge drug bust for the weekend and insisted we didn't leave her by herself since Flynn wanted to stay with Henry doing whatever it is they do. Deuce, Dina, Ty, and the Hessenheffers were all invited to our big shindig . But most importantly Günther is going to be there with his sweet blue eyes and his smooth skin like velvet. He make me want to speak German or elfish or really whatever language he speaks when he gets really mad or excited ! Ok so there you have it I have a teensy weensy crush on the eldest Hessenheffers( by three minutes) at first I hated him but as time when on I got to know him I began to like him like a lot like as in I may be a little bit in love with him lot ever since he stopped wearing those ridiculous outfits and developed a six pack I wasn't that shallow though I also fell for his great mind filled with ideas about everything but mainly art and science. But for now I am comfortable being his closest girl pal *sigh* aside from Tinka who hangs over him like a vulture making it virtually impossible for me to have a decent conversation with him unless she gets sick of course. I shake my head and head downstairs to my room to get dressed. Since it was mid December and a super cold outside I wore a pair of pink and blue checkered knee socks ,a blue skirt that hung above my thighs and a tan poncho with a matching design on the front. simple for me but sweet and hopefully cute I put on my ug boots and checked the time it was almost 7:00 ! I quickly cured my brown hair then checked myself out I looked good.

"Time to go. "I muttered to myself climbing out the window.

I was the last one there even Ty had managed to get there on time he was talking with CeCe using a voice he mainly used when he really liked a girl but … CeCe? I looked at her closely she wore a bright lavender sweater dress with tall black boots that for once made her taller than even me. Ty gave her his undivided attention not even stopping to turn when I cleared my throat. Did they, is it possible that maybe just maybe they liked each other? I rolled me eyes at the thought no CeCe was off limits he had said it himself. Though I made a mental note to keep an eye out on those two. Deuce and Dina were currently busy defiling CeCe's couch but that wasn't my main priority. My main priority was standing in the middle of the room with his blonde hair catching the light , he wore a black fedora and a green sweater vest with sequins( hey he is Günther) that spelled the Hessen I giggled when I saw which part Tinka had heffer I smoked at how perfect that was. He began to walk over to me with that smile of his when Tinka pulled his arm away and led him to the couch. I closed my eyes and counted a technique my mom had taught me for when I got upset. When I opened my eyes Ty was putting the movie in the DVD player and CeCe was getting the snacks including popcorn yay! Günther smiled at me and patted the seat next to him on the couch. Tinka spotted this and began to race with me to the spot. Dina must've had an eye out for me because she stuck her foot out like a foot and tripped the evilest Hessenheffer down, down, down. I took the opportunity to sit by Günther he smiled then frowned as he saw Tinka then like the gentlemen he was he got off the couch and leaned down to help her up. Tinka shot a superior smirk at me as she sat in between me and Günther. _Oh this means war_ I thought as she laid her head on his shoulder mocking me.

_This is going to be a long night ._

**Hi beaters(my nerdy name for people who follow and read my fan fictions)**

**This is my first shake it up fanfiction like ever I wrote this in two hours so what do you think ? The only way I'll know is if you review! **


	2. Secret it up

Sleep over it up

Ch 2: Secret it up

CeCe's POV

I came from the kitchen to find their was no room on my couch left. Ty motioned for me to sit in his lap I blushed redder than my hair but come on a seat was seat. He wrapped his arms around me in an innocent way probably just so that I wouldn't fall off but that didn't stop the sparks flying throughout my body damn hormones! I have a secret I like Ty I feel so bad hiding this from Rocky when she had the nerve to tell me and Dina about her crush on Günther and after months of disgust I finally accepted it and you know what they were actually kind cute together. I felt Ty run his fingers through my hair curling the ends with his fingers I felt a shiver run up my spine and glanced over to see if Rocky had noticed she hadn't , she was too busy glaring at Tinka I checked Dina and Deuce but they were still making out with a passion and I had a feeling I may be just throw up soon. I leaned back into Ty's welcome arms and sighed life was good. Tinka got up and headed for my bathroom. Rocky used this opportunity to sit close to Günther lightly brushing against him. I mentally cheered for her and went back to enjoying the feel of Ty's arms around my waist. I wathed with feigned interest at the part of the movie when the heroine was fighting with her friend. I chuckled at the boys obvious discomfort as all of the girls were busy staring at her friend. We were watching New moon and Jacob was shirtless yet again I blacked out staring at his perfect abs and comparing them to how I imagined Ty's looked long dark and lovely. After the movie I was quick to slip onto the floor so Rocky hadn't seen us. Deuce pulled up for air his lips red and swollen Dina emerged with her hooodie on backwards and a couple of hickies tattooing her neck.

" That was a goot movie yes?" asked Günther .

Rocky nodded and behind his back glared at Tinka who was now the center of Günther attention again. Tinka smirked at her and stuck up her middle finger pretending to wipe her nose.

" I didn't really get to see much of it." Dina said accusingly looking at a bashful Deuce.

" I don't know about that ." Ty said with his nose scrunched in a very attractive way".

" what's Jacobs problem anyway in love with a creepy looking girl always taking off his shirt whenever he got screen time I mean come on what was he allergic to cotton!"

Ty immediately realized he had said the wrong thing as we began beating him with our large and fluffy pillows. We all sat down tired and I realized Tinka wasn't in here any longer. I quickly excused myself worried that she would do something evil like sneak a snake into my pillow. I followed her out to the fire escape to see her muttering some thing to herself I leaned in to get a better sense of hearing.

Tinka's POV

I looked at the papers in my hand. I had stolen them from my pappy's safe. I had read theses documents a million times yet each time excited me more and more. It stated that I wasn't Günther sister apparently he had been adopted . For most people that wasn't exactly good news but it was for me this paper told me that I could freely love Günther without feeling dirty or disgusting about. Yes, I was in love with Günther the boy who I had always had secret feelings for but I had stifled them because he was my blood it was wrong. So for years I put up with sisterly love the strongest he could give to me satisfying myself with images and photos of him every night in the large room that I had insisted we share. But now I was free to pursue him as much as I wanted. After weeks and weeks of planning I finally had a plan set up. Tonight I would seduce him and tell him the news he would finally realize that he loved me and that would be that. Or so I had thought damn Rocky, that idiot for once decide to pull her head out of her der Arsch and notice what an amazingly perfect guy Günther really was. I stopped when I noticed a red blur and realized that I had been speaking out loud oh no CECE had heard me and I knew who the first person she would tell would be. I ran and desperately grabbed her arm pulling the door shut and trapping her. No, I had gone to far for her to ruin this for me now. I leaned in and tilted her face to my own.

" So, how much did you hear?" I asked venomously shaking her.

**Hi beaters(my nerdy name for people who follow and read my fan fictions)**

**This is my first shake it up fanfiction like ever I wrote this in two hours so what **

**o you think ? The only way I'll know is if you review and that brings me to my favorite part about writing.**

**My R&R reviews and reply's) **

_ShakeItUpFan_Continue this FF, please! (:

**Ok if you say sooo****J**

_MyNameIsLegend_ Tinka's jealousy! XD Go Rocky! 3

**Hah indeeed**

_DaseyLove_Please, please, continue this story! It's amazing, super, and so interesting! :3 Rocky and Günther are perfect together! W RUNTHER!

**What you think I would leave you wanting more and then stop it al together well I did do that with my other two stories but…. **

_LastKiss_The first chapter was so cute! Runther (Rocky and Günter's pairing) it's one of my favorite OTP :D I can't wait for the next chapter... ^.

**Yay thanks for the review**

_spongypants_Hey I am loving this already lol with Tinka and no pda Deuce and Dina great chapter cant wait for the next one

**Ok spongy pants and I agree **

_blue high tops_blue high tops here

**Well okay?**


	3. Incest it up

Sleep over it up

Ch 3: Incest it up

CeCe's POV

" So, how much did you hear?" she asked venomously shaking me.

I snuck a peek into the house but my friends seemed to be occupied playing a game of pokena one of my moms old games. Tinka loved Günther was the only thought in my mind but something about the look in her eye frightened me. It was wild feral like a wild dog who hadn't eaten in a few weeks. I shook violently partly because of the cold but mainly because of Tinka's glare.

" nu nu nothing Tinka I was just a little hot in there!" CeCe shook her head trying to be convincing.

Obviously Tinka saw through it and smiled leaning close to me.

" Well Cecilia is your so hot I think I'll just let you enjoy the breeze." and with that she pushed me down and locked the door trapping me.

_Come on CeCe _I thought to myself _you're a smart girl so how are you going to get out this mess?_

My eyes flitted to the long wire and pile of extension cord s in a pile, _hmmmm _I thought _maybe this will help_.

Günter's POV

After we finished the game I noticed Rocky looked sad and lonely. I frowned to myself at this I liked her way to much to see her this upset.

" Heylooo Rockeeeee" I said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled faintly at me then scrunched her eyebrows together as she said this last part.

" Where's Tinka shouldn't she be trying to spike my drink right about now?" She asked angrily gesturing to her bottle of cream soda.

I sighed and relaxed so that was what this was about after she had come back from whatever mysterious place she was at Tinka had accidentally spilled hot chocolate on Rocky's lap accidentally of course for my sweet sister knows how much I love I mean like Rocky . Anyway I hadn't dreamt that this had effected

Rocky so much I was suddenly mad.

"Was auf der Erde würden Sie denken, so etwas? Tinka hat Besseres zu tun als Sabotage des Mädchens I love!" I said switching into my original language.

" What?" Rocky asked confused.

I sighed at her" I said what on Earth would make you think something like that? Tinka has better things to do than sabotage the girl I love!" I slapped my hand over my mouth oh no I had just told rocky how I felt about her.

"I mean like umm like a friend you know heh heh." I said nervously.

Rocky beamed and then realizing what I had said nodded looking disappointed. I smiled at her reassuringly and had an idea.

" You know vat my friend I vill go talk to Tinka myself."

She grimaced at me then perked back up.

" Yeah yeah that might just work." she said mainly to herself than me.

I went into the room everyone would be sharing tonight it was dim thou and I could barely make out Tinka's silhouette on the wall.

"Hello Baby." she said huskily blowing into my ear.

"Whoa Tinkabell." I said using my nickname for her shocked and disgusted at her .

'why are you dressed like this."

She wore a black corset and knee high boots and nothing else ,her hair was in loose curls hallowing her face and she had that determined look that made me expect danger. She laid on the bed and tugged on my arm.

"it's all for you Günther take me right here right now bebe I'm yours."

"What?" I yell" am I being as the Americans call punked, because this is evil!"

Tinka shakes her head a smile playing on her lips and pulls me down to the bed.

" Günther for year I have always felt something for you something that little girls just don't feel for their brothers but now I know why we aren't related not really you were adopted and now we can be together it's okay you don't have to hide your feelings anymore!"

I blink once then twice and obviously by my silence Tinka takes that as a sign to say that I want this horrid thing. She takes my hand an slides my hand to her panties which are soaking wet. Suddenly it is as if I am fully comprehending what she wants. My Tinka my pure sister wants me badly and I wanted to be with Rocky but wait that meant Tinka was in love with me! I jerk my hand away and run to the door opening it to hurry into the den with everyone hoping Tinka will stay away. She doesn't she follows after Deuce pulls away from Dina long enough to stare and Ty covers his and Rocky's eyes though I can tell from the hardness growing in Deuces pants he needs someone to cover his eyes.

"What bebe look at me don't I look beautiful don't you want me am I not got enough for you now huh huh?" she yells accusingly when with a flash the lights go out .

**Hi beaters(my nerdy name for people who follow and read my fan fictions)**

**This is my first shake it up fanfiction like ever I wrote this in two hours so what **

**o you think ? The only way I'll know is if you review and that brings me to my favorite part about writing.**

**My R&R reviews and reply's) **

LastKLissI can't wait for the next chapter! XD

**Me either thanks though**

Canadian number 1274684764399Aw poor Tinka she's been through hell, so much self hate, cut her some slack eh? She deserves love too.

**Yeah well, wait is that a real number ? Tinka is going to get hers don't worry.**

Rocky/Günther FanGuys, visit this page: .com/wiki/RuntherThere is an AWESOME gallery rich of marvelous Runther pictures and Fan Art! The world MUST know the coolness of our ship! XD

**Um ok I don't know how that is a review but sure spread the word woo woo.**

NinjaCupcakexI love Runther.3hahaa. But, Cy isn't one of my . I'll read for the Runther parts though. pretty good. You could do it in a smaller font though, it could be helpful(:

**Sure , sorry but I rarely read the chapters after I upload hem so sometime I don't notice stuff like that thanks for telling me though. **


	4. Lust it up

Sleep over it up

Ch 3: Lust it up

CeCe's POV

My eyes flitted to the long wire and pile of extension cord s in a pile, _hmmmm _I thought _maybe this will help_. I tied the extension cords into a semi stable rope using wire to tighten the bond. I looked over the fire escape the sign that said the height was suddenly unreadable. Damn dyslexia I thought bitterly then I shook my head determinedly if I hadn't let this stop me in the past there was no way I was going to let it stop me now. I tied the tip of the cord around a railing and pulled myself over. The plan was to swing into the Blue's open window and go upstairs where as usual my door should be unlocked. Honestly I didn't really know why Tinka was going through all of this just to lock me out ; she even found a knife to jam into the door ! I gulped as I looked I knew it wouldn't have been more than three yards but my dyslexia made it seem like a death wish. I gripped onto the cord and jumped. Thud! That was the sound of me hitting the hard brick near the window wearily I turned to realize I was tangled in something. Curse my mom's insistence to hang up Christmas decorations each year. I turned and felt aware of a sharp pain in my ankle a thick wire was closing around it and turning my foot a sickish green color where it was cutting off the circulation. I ignored the pain and tried to calm down. I knew that with each movement I was getting even more tangled up and that soon that wire would be wrapped around my throat instead of my foot, plus that wasn't the least of my problems. The sky was luminous and gray above me ready to swallow me in its wrath and I had a bad feeling it would storm; considering all of the wires wrapped around me I had no chance against electrocution. If only Ty were here he would know what to do and even if he didn't his big brown eyes and gentleness would at least calm me down I imagined him telling me to calm down to think _" Come on CeCe you aren't I'm right here just ask "_…I'm right here…Wait that's it.

"Ty." I called out weakly.

"Tyler Blue!"

Suddenly I saw the happiest thing I 'd ever seen the love of my life, my best friends brother, and now my hero Ty.

"CeCe what the hell are you doing out there?"

Ty's POV

I gasped when I heard CeCe's voice desperate and pleading and backed out of the room avoiding the awkward situation. I looked to see CeCe tangled in orange extensions cords her lips were a slight blue color and her foot was a matching shade.

"Wait right here ."I said running to get wire cutters. Ten minutes later she was freee and I had a lot of questions to ask her.

Once I got her down I hugged her tightly not even thinking she pressed her lips to mine and I was lost in a wt cold bliss then I pulled away noticing how cold she must be I t was -14 degrees oput here.

" CeCe what the hell are you doing out there?" I asked angrily didn't she know what may have happened out there?

CeCe explained how Tinka trapped hero out here and told me of her plan which explained a lot I smiled at the part where she talked about climbing down it sounds smart and cunning like her. Outraged I lifted her against her protest into my arms in a fireman's carry and went swiftly into her house where the other were standing shocked and I frowned at poor Deuce who was currently not getting any air to his brain for sure. .Stunned I averted my eyes at Tinka in her nudity. I was suddenly really glad I had broken up with her because this was a whole new kind of crazy. Deuce was lying facedown and drooling while Dina sat on the other side of the couch angrily staring him down. The lights suddenly came back on and Tinka was standing by the light switch a knife in one hand a phone in the other . She reached and pulled the battery out of the electric box dropping it in a random glass of soda. The heat suddenly went out I could see my breath already. She angrily pulled the phone cord out of the wall and looked back at us with a sickening expression. She glared at her err brother nope lover erk no her mummy ….. Günther.

" Fine if you will not accept me then I will just wait until you do."

Rocky stood up clearly upset she walked to where she was standing in front of Günther protectively .

" Ok that's it I am calling the police because you are crazy Tinka. This is your brother biologically , legally or whatever. I happen to like him very much in fact that's the reason why I've put up with all of your crap and evil tricks that is the reason why. So no **I will not **let you try to force him to do something as immoral and disgusting as this you not me will die before you get within a foot of him I can promise you that." Something about the way she had said it and the murderous look in her eyes made Ty believe her

The sinister blonde shook her head puffing her chest out in a seductive way toward Günther .

" Don't you want me bebe? All you have to do is have sex with me and I'll let the rest to go free, after that if you still do not want me I will understand." she careseed Gunthers face in her hands.

" Come on help poor Deucey he is so hard I can almost feel it, and little CeCe is freezing she won't be abler to dannce with frostbite so come on just fuck me?" Tinka dropped onto her knees infornt of Günther.

" Please….."

**My R&R reviews and reply's) **


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep over it up

Ch 4: Rape it up

Rocky's POV

" Come on help poor Deucey he is so hard I can almost feel it, and little CeCe is freezing she won't be abler to dance with frostbite so come on just fuck me just one little fuck?" Tinka dropped onto her knees in front of **my **Günther.

" Please….."

Günther looked at us Dina had left after seeing Deuce's large package and it just left the five of us. CeCe's lips were light blue and she looked faint not to mention weak, Ty had a long red scratch on his hands and torn cuffs and Deuce was hard as a rock looking pained and I could only imagine myself right now we looked like a wild group. Günther wiped the blonde hair out of his face with a upset expression just to check I looked in his lap slyly unlike Deuce he was not enjoying this performance. I locked my arms protectively around his waist as Tinka went into the kitchen and rummaged through CeCe's fridge I scoffed loudly. Günther turned to face me.

"Rocky." he whispered leaning his head on my shoulder sadly.

"I I I….. cannot do this to her she is my sister."

I nodded my head disgusted at this whole thing when he muttered something I couldn't believe, it was so kind so wonderful that my heart began beaming my soul was on fire.

" You mean it Günther." I said happily.

"you love me?"

"yes and Rocky whenever we get out of here I'd like to prove it to you."

"You aren't going to send my dad 25 sheep and a bag full of yeast are you?" I asked dead serious remembering the chicken he gave to my dad when we became friends.

"Well if we were in the old country yes but sadly since we are here I vill just settle for asking your fathers permission instead." he said oblivious to me joke at him.

Tinka came back in suddenly and smiled at us " Look here I got us some tea I know this is an awkward moment oh and I hope you don't mind CeCe." she said nodding in her direction curtly.

CeCe lunged out of Ty's arms to get a mug and began to down her drink thirtily. Ty looked upset as she left his arms and I briefly wondered why she was there in the first place. Günther got us and Deuce a mug who looked uncomfortable with Tinka parading around in that sluttish outfit of hers he trying to lighten the mood challenged all of us to a chugging contest Ty won and I was left with a calm loopy feeling I couldn't explain. The first hint was when CeCe told me she liked Ty o maybe a little before that when Günther started slurring his letters but I guess the biggest hint was Tinka herself offering us a glass of tea. By the time I realized it was spiked it was too late and the last thing I saw was Tinka's smiling wishing me a bad dream and kicking me in the face. When I woke up I was tied back to back with Deuce and CeCe and Ty were next o me in the same exact situation Günter was nowhere to be found. I began to hyperventilate when Deuce shushed me motioning to the door way . He whispered frantically to me trying to explain what had happened without freaking me out any further.

" Tinka took Günther into the main bedroom trapping us she said she force him to have sex with her when he woke so we'll need to work quickly because he looked like he could wake any second last time I saw him which was about ten minutes ago. "

"Ok Ok." I said trying to be calm and orderly" well first of all I guess do you have anything to cut this ropes like scissors?" I asked desperately .

Deuce got that look in his face as if he were making a sale and reached to his jacket painstakingly pulling out three pairs of sharp scissors.

" Four ten buck I'll give you all three and for an additional twenty you can get this complementary tape dispenser." he said .

I rolled my eyes and cut of the binds CeCe was still unconscious and when I tried to get Ty to come he almost bit off my head.

"Hell no Rocky look you can handle this and CeCe needs me right now and I can't leave her I lo Rocky I love her." I inhaled and nodded sneaking off to the other room I knew would have to discuss this with him another day.

Günter's POV

I woke up shirtless in my boxers my arms were tied tight enough to stop circulation behind back to the chair I was imprisoned in. Tinka was straddling my waist smiling impatiently .

" It's time Günter." she said sounding psychotic as she tied a piece of cloth over my lips I tried to yell out but I made no sound. Where were my friends?

Tinka smile and kissed my neck disgusting me she tore of her top and thin bottom wiggling in an attempt to be sexy I shut my eyes but she opened them wide with the grim noise she was making she was fingering herself whispering my name I looked frantically to the right then left wishing I could pull these bonds off. Tinka who knew me extremely well could sense this as she hurriedly pulled of my shorts leaving me exposed she stroked herself whispering my name as the urges took her over and she lined me up with her entrance and I immediately closed my legs at the contact trying to turn away. Tinka yelled angrily and hit me across the face with my belt in a haze she grabbed my member and lowered herself in one motion my eyes widened and horrified I tried to shove her of with the one hand I had managed to free

"Ahelpaaaa." I tired to scream for Rocky as Tinka violated me trying to make me feel good. I was not enjoying it I frantically tried to pull , but and Tinka took this a s a sign to continue she began riding me frantically and I felt her tighten and release herself over my member.

"There that wasn't so bad huh?' she said smiling lowering her self to my crotch.

" Lets make sure you have fun also my sweet sex slave." I closed my eyes tightly trying to pray for help as Tinka began stroking my member I felt numb and cold as she got angry with my obvious displeasure. She shoved me into her mouth bobbing her head to hold me she licked me desperate to prove that she was right. I shook with fury and disgust flailing my legs trying to get her off of me. My foot hit her arm and I twisted to try and untie my bindings desperately. I shoved my pants and shirt back on and ran like hell bumping into Rocky.

Rocky's POV

Günther was shaking as if her had seen something horrible I looked him his eyes were wide and wild as he turned and saw Tinka running towards him. We all paused as the door bust open and thank god CeCe's mom stood right there in front of us she gripped Tinka arm.

" Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" she asked

Four years Later 

" Chocolate"

"Vanilla."

"Switch' we said twisting the sundae to face us.

"Hey look it's Günther!" CeCe said cheerfully without a trace of bitterness in her voice he looked sad I should know he was my boyfriend.

I hugged him and we walked along the sidewalk I waited patiently as I had learned to do since the "incident" . He wiped his blonde hair out of his face and turned to me blue eyes bright and serene.

" Tinka was denied parole until she serves at least three more years of her ten year sentences ." he said quietly I nodded not touching him just nodding my head.

A lot had changed over the years starting when Ms. Jones broke down the door and found us she had taken Tinka to the police station to be questioned. In the end Tinka had been sentenced to prison for rape and incest charges. CeCe and Ty had officially became a couple and although she was just eighteen teen they were already engaged with me and my parents blessing and Deuce and Dina had gotten back together when Dina had discovered she was pregnant. Günther had kept his promise about talking to my father but having your sister do that to you made you a different person altogether. He had lost his best friend, his dance partner and his virginity in one night and it had really affected him. He was less glittery and I had learned that sequins made him rowdy and irritable. He stopped working hard at school and even showing up he quit his dancing for the longest time and was really depressed for a few months before he really came to terms with what happened to him. After that he had started talking to a therapist he began to come back to us slowly he was even designing clothes again an next summer we would move to New York so that he could accept his job offer to work on Ralph Laurens newest clothing line which he named _breathe on _. I tentatively wrapped my warms around him and pulled him close to me. Somedays Gunter would wake up next to me and not know who I was he would mistake me for Tinka and push me away but I was patient and I knew he loved me for that.

"We will move on?" he suggested kneeling on one knee holiding out a saphire ring to me I smiled and slipped it onto my finger happily .

" We will."

**AN:**

**Sorry if you dislike this . I felt like writing something darker than my usual stuff and voila. REVIEW if you feel like it if not shut up. In another note I am sorry if you found this offensive or if I brings abck bad memories for anyone , rape is a serious thing that people do need to be more aware about and everyone deals with it in their own ways.**


End file.
